thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gator
Gerald, better known by his nickname "Gator", is a large tank engine who resembles an alligator. Bio Although Gator's real name is Gerald, he is known as Gator due to his resemblance to an alligator. He longs to travel and is excited about going to sea. He works on a railway in a faraway land, which runs up into the high mountains and into a village. Once, Gator had to cross the bridge leading into the village, but became scared because of the bridge's massive height. In the end, Gator decided that he must be brave and crossed over the bridge safely. Gator once visited Sodor. He was pulling a train and because it was foggy, Percy, who saw Gator, mistook him for a monster. Percy ran back toward the docks, scaring everyone else there into thinking Gator was a monster. After he introduced himself, he explained that he was not going to stay on Sodor; he was waiting for a ship. He told Percy all about being brave, making good friends with him. Gator ended up missing his ship, so to pass the time, he was asked to collect a train from Duck's Branch Lineand bring it back to the docks after Oliver, who was pulling it, broke down. His lamp was broken and he could not see, concerning Toad the brake van. During his journey, he met James at a junction. James, who did not know Gator yet, was frightened and puffed away as fast as he could, resulting in him derailing into a pond. When Gator nearly crashed due to being nearly blind in the dark, Toad decided to loan him one of his own lamps, and thanks to this spare lamp, they arrived at the docks on time. The next evening, Gator was heading to the docks to catch his ship and was surprised to see Percy being loaded onto the ship too. Percy explained that he wanted to work with Gator and run away from his fears, which Gator did not think would have been brave, leaving Percy to reconsider his decision. As the ship left, Thomas rushed into the docks, urging Cranky to stop the ship, under the impression that Percy was on-board. Cranky stopped the ship, but he was nearly pulled off the docks, forcing the ship to turn around. To Thomas' shock, Percy was not in fact on the ship. Due to the mishap, the ship was delayed yet again. The next day, Gator was finally able to leave after bidding an emotional farewell to Percy. As the ship sailed away, the two engines knew they had each made a good friend, knowing they may never see each other again. For a long time afterwards, Percy was still sad about Gator leaving and kept thinking about him. He was told to throw himself into his work in order to drive Gator out of his mind. When some trucks ran away from Percy and got lost in a mine, Percy remembered Gator's advice about being brave. Percy was able to rescue the trucks and realised that thinking about Gator can also make him feel happy. Gator came back to Sodor for Christmas, but there was a shipment of rock salt that needed to be delivered and the dock manager did not know where it needed to go, as the writing on his paper was smudged up. Gator was asked to go all around Sodor in search of the place where the rock salt needed to be delivered. Along the way, he wanted to greet Percy, but he did not seem to find him, thinking he had forgotten all about him. However, Gator finally met Percy, but was covered in rock salt after Percy bumped the trucks. Persona Gator is incredibly brave and longs to travel, while retaining a calm, grounded personality. He longs to travel out at sea, and works up in the high mountains, but also has a slight fear of heights. Relationship with Percy In Tale of the Brave, . Relationship with The Cutie Mark Crusaders Relationship with James Jones Relationship with Luigi Relationship with Piper Relationship with Sidney Gator gets along with Sidney very well since they're both good friends with Percy for new wheels and bravery. In Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic- Rock Solid Friendship and Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic- Not Asking For Trouble, Gator and Sidney help Percy and his marefriend, Pinkie Pie show her older sister, Maud that Ponyville has more to offer than just rocks when she plans to move to a new home after she got graduate from geology school and clearing the snow at the village of Yakyakistan even when the yaks including Prince Rutherford are too proud to let them help. Trivia * Gator meet Twilight Sparkle, Buck the weasel and their friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave. '' After he teaches Luigi, James Jones, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) and Piper how to be brave (along with Percy), he become great friends with them. * Gator make a fantasy cameo appearance in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle shows How to Train Your Dragon. * Gator makes his first guest appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series including Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic- Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic- Rock Solid Friendship and Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic- Not Asking For Trouble. * Gator's best friend is Chocolate Sun. * Gator is also good friends with Sidney since they're both great friends with Percy for new wheels and bravery. * Gator also gets along with Pinkie Pie since she's Percy's marefriend. * It is currently unknown why Gator was brought to Sodor prior to his debut, why he left to work elsewhere, and why he returned in Long Lost Friend. * Despite the fact that his real name is "Gerald" and that "Gator" is only a nickname, his nameplates still read "Gator". Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Misfits Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Voice of Reason Category:Acrophobic Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Trains Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Mentors Category:Mountain climbers Category:Acrophobia Category:Gephyrophobia